


Addition to the Family

by DimmingNova



Series: Dorian/Lavellan: oneshots/shortstories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Stand Alone, badass mabari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimmingNova/pseuds/DimmingNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mabari hound is loyal to its comrade. It shall never stray from, nor attack its comrade. They will gladly give their own life for the chance that their comrade will walk away unscathed.</p><p>Some say they are stupid. Others, clever. Only the lucky know that they feel deeply and are precious beings meant to be loved, cared for, and protected just as fiercely as they do you.</p><p>///<br/>Lavellan gets his hands on a children's book about mabari hounds, instantly falling in-love with the breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not the best with summaries.  
> I really hope you like it and i'm happy that you deemed this story worth looking into. If you find anything wrong with it or some things are off, such as history, event, and what-not, let me know.
> 
> Thank-you Steam_Clock and another friend for beta-reading my works. Y'all helped me catch tons of misspellings and other mistakes.  
> Enjoy~

A mabari hound is loyal to its comrade. It shall never stray from, nor attack its comrade. They will gladly give their own life for the chance that their comrade will walk away unscathed.

Some say they are stupid. Others, clever. Only the lucky know that they feel deeply and are precious beings meant to be loved, cared for, and protected just as fiercely as they do you.

There are, in recent history, two famous mabari hounds. One traveled with the Warden of Fareden. The very same person who ended the fifth blight with a swift swing of their sword in all of a couple of months. The other mabari hound was adopted by Hawk of Kirkwall. Kirkwall is a place that cannot be utter without the famous Hawk that sours above it, trying in vain to keep the city from collapsing in on itself.

Everyone in Farelden commented on the Wardens 'monstrous beast'. How it slew darkspwan with teeth and claw and raw strength. Some whispers claimed it slept with a giant ogre's femur rested contently between its huge paws; this one mostly passed from merchants to merchants, but if you traced it back to its original origin, you would find the King of Farelden blushing at his youths antics. There was the fabled rumor that the mabari had stollen children right from the streets of Denarim, much like the 'savage elves'. People scoffed , laughed, and jested about a mutt being able to do such things, but only the Warden knows that they had to return a child, shamefaced, because his comrade wanted to play ball.

Mabari, for the name is trademarked for the Warden's lips only, was there by his comrade's side during the Circle's collapse, fighting demons and maleficar and crazed Templars.

And again, when the Warden had surely given up on the Elves and Werewoves, Mabari was there to lend a helping…paw. To mend broken promises with a swish of his tail and tilt of his head, making all go ' _awe_ '.

The Warden, ever the thoughtful comrade, since Mabari hated the underground network called the Deeproads and the Warden feared blight-sickness, left Mabari with a merchant when they ventured into Orizamar. To the surprise of the merchant and the Warden, Mabari pulled through and met the Warden at the gate's entrance, ready to protect their comrade. Mabari had never been happier then he was then; he slept every night in his comrades bedroll, enjoying the warm and soft fabric. The Warden ,though, was often heard grumbling about darkspawn breath and fur all over their gear.

When it came to Redcliffe, the famous castle owned by the Guerrin family, the Warden was at a lost. His comrade, who stuck by them threw thick and thin, was reduced to a pup when faced with the demon that infected the royal house-hold. The Warden, angered that something should ever scare or hurt their comrade, marched to the tower and enlisted the mages' help in healing the household. As soon as the demon was exposed and disposed of, Mabari was greeted by the Warden with a large mabari crunch and a scratch behind the ears. Mabari saw the worry and fear in the Wardens eyes. Misplacing the emotions that the Warden had been terrified without them, Mabari vowed that day to never leave their side again. No matter that a floating, poorly dressed woman called him names in his mind.

People of every race watched as the Warden stood proud atop the ramparts with their comrade standing side by side, the blood of the Archdemon coating fur and armor alike. They announced to the city, the world, that the Fifth Blight was truly over. The dog lords of Farelden, the elves of the Brecilian Forest, the dwarves of Orzimar, and the southern Mages cheered their loudest battle cry yet and wept that their plight was finally over.

A Warden could never be prouder then that day of celebration.

Across the Waking Sea, Hawk was rising to glory. On their year long servitude, they came across a young mabari hound wondering Kirkwall's Darktown. It was a pitiful looking thing: starving, flea-bitten, and mangy. Hawk took pity on the poor shell, nursing it back to health one day at a time until the mabari resembled it's true icon and legend.

A few months later, finally out from under the debt of getting into the city, Hawk planned a trip into the deep roads with Varric Tethras. Needless to say, Mabari- again, it's name only uttered by Hawk-stayed by their comrade's side. Not much is said about the Deeproads expedition, but the rumors speak of demons, giant spiders, dark spawn, and countless other evil creatures. Only one rumor made it out in one piece, though, and that is the tactics that Hawk and Mabari had perfected together. They fought as one. When one would retreat, the other would cover. When one advanced, the other soon caught up. When Hawk emerged from the Deeproads, it was with wealth, pride, and above all else, a comrade padding alongside them.

But it wasn't here that Mabari is the most feared for. No, indeed, because Mabari stared down the Arishok that had taken over Kirkwall some year or so later. They say the Arishok shook with fear when he looked into Hawk's and the mabari hound's eyes, seeing fire and strength and confidence. Hawk fought with the Arishok, yes that is true. But if it for not that deadly glare from Mabari, the Arishok wouldn't have been uneasy and distracted from the real threat. The Arishok was defeated, Kirkwall saved for the time being. If not for the Mages and Templars clawing at one another's throats, thirsty for blood and vengeance, Hawk and Mabari wouldn't of had to step up again to try and save the dying city of Kirkwall.

If you ask someone- anyone at random outside of Kirkwall- they would say the war started with the explosion of the Chantry. If you asked the elves, the humans, the surface dwarves, or the wondering Qunari that inhabited Kirkwall, they would say it started much sooner then that, and it was only a matter of time before things escalated out of control. Anders, an apostate Mage and companion of Hawks, was the one to finally tip the fragile scales that hovered over the city. He destroyed the Chantry, causing the Templars and Mages to finally turn spell and sword towards one another. Mabari stayed with Hawk. They stayed and helped end the war even when all seemed lost and the tide started to tip against their favor, because…..That's what comrades do.

Both beings where there, both have seen what many either wish to witness or don't, and both were loved and protected just like they did for their comrades. Both the Warden and Hawk have witness the honor, the privilege, it is to be comrades with a mabari hound.

I hope one day that you can stand alongside one, too.

* * *

Lavellan finished the children's book with eyes wide and awe stamped onto his face. He jumped up from the plush couch resting against the railings leading out of his chambers, blankets and pillows flying everywhere in his haste. He made his way to the desk that was piled high with random books and papers he should've been reading and signing. _Opps, I forgot about the Count's request,_ Lavellan shrugged it off as the Count's paper fell to the floor.

Josephine was away from Skyhold on official business, so he decided to write a note for her in-case he had to leave before she arrived back home. Lavellan practically vibrated with excitement as he rummaged through the drawers for paper, an ink pot, and quill. His hands shook as he uncapped the ink and set about writing a hasty and messy note to Josephine.

_Jo,_

_I need your help with something and you can't tell Dorian about it. No, you can't tell anyone! I just finished…._  

* * *

Lavellan groaned as he walked through Skyhold's gates. His white Hart, Jolly, followed behind with a clear furrowed brow and heavy hooves stomping for all the world to hear. Dorian, Cassandra, Cole, and himself had spent almost two weeks marching to the Fallow Mire and back. They hadn't been able to stop for a bath or a good nights rest for those long and hard weeks. Jolly, while still getting rub downs every afternoon, was in an ill mood from not being properly bathe.

"Finally! Home sweet home." Lavellan threw his arms up and stretched. A few people shot him amused looks and others welcomed him home.

Cole looked between Dorian and Lavellan. "Tired, aching, wonder if I'll get that back rub Dorian promised. He wouldn't mind doing it, you know?"

Lavellan shot a horrified look at Cole. He caught Dorian's amused grin, which was poorly disguised by running a hand expertly over his mustache, over Cole's head. Cassandra rolled her eyes, opting to ignore the two men and the spirit.

Pink dusted his cheeks as he stared at Dorian, then at Cole. He was about to scolded Cole yet again about wondering in his mind but was cut off by a loud snort of frustration from Jolly. She started for the barn and stables, none to gently bumping Lavellan on the shoulder as she passed. Jolly the Hart turned her head towards Lavellan and let out a loud keening sound.

"Oh, sorry pal," Lavellan quickly jumped to follow the Hart. He had to personally turn her down,or else she bit or kicked anyone else who even tried to touch her, or stand in her way for that matter. Everyone at Skyhold kinda already knew to step out of _her_ way should she be wondering around from the last time it had happened…

Cassandra and Dorian handed their mounts to a stable hand and both made for the hold; one to make sure their ravens had made it back, the other to probably take a proper, hot bath.

Lavellan ached to join him. Not only was he covered in days old sweat and grim, he hadn't been able to spend time with his lover. True, they slept in the same tent, but it was more then unpleasant with Cole sneaking about reading everyone's thoughts. Then they had to worry about scouts poking their heads in every couple of minutes to inform him on random topics or change in plans. The last week they were interrupted by a scout claiming a wolf had wondered too close; which pissed Lavellan off that a couple of scouts couldn't divert the wolf or deal with it on their own. Lavellan winced at that particularly embarrassing moment. The scout had gone red faced and stuttered apologies one after another, effectively ruining the mood.

Cole looked between both groups, trying to decide how to mend his mistake. Coming up with a decision, he appeared before Lavellan," Dorian would like to see you- privately, when you get the chance."

Lavellan's ears turned pink. Luckily Cole had spoken in his soft voice and not yelled it out, so no one around had heard. It was embarrassing that one of his friends talked about his personal life so freely…okay anyone but Bull and Sera talking about his personal life was embarrassing. Those two were impervious to embarrassment and it rubbed off on Lavellan when he was around them, especially if he had a decent amount of alcohol in him. Then he could pull any kind of act without feeling like a stick in the mud.

He wasn't ashamed- far from it. He just couldn't look certain people- namely Cassandra and Josephinein the eye when they knew every juicy bit of his personal life.

"Ah, of course. Okay. Thank-you…"Lavellan gave an awkward wave and crooked smile.

"Oh, I have made it worse…" Cole trailed off into muttering and suddenly disappeared.

Shaking his head to dispel the awkwardness, he waved a hello to Blackwall as he walked passed him chopping wood outside the barn. He got a nod in return and the loud _clump_ of another log chopped.

Making his way to the last stall where Jolly was stomping to make him hurry, Lavellan cringed when her hoof came dangerously close to a pail of crystal-clear water. Lavellan chided," Don't do that. You might spill the bucket."

Jolly gave him a look that said, ' _I can clearly see the bucket. I barely even came close to it. Now hurry, elf, I have more oats to eat.'_ Okay, so Lavellan may or may not be reading too much into the Hart's facial and body language. But that's how it has always been with him and animals. He more or less understood animal behaviors…and more or less gave them personalities.

Lavellan sighed," You are so bossy, you know that?"

Jolly snorted, _Yeah, but you love me_.

"That I do. That I do." Lavellan reached down for a terry cloth and soaked it with water before running it over Jolly's side. She let out a content keen as the cool water traveled down her heated side and went back to munching on oats.

Sometime later, when Jolly had her final brush down, Lavellan turned to leave the stall. He was stopped in his tracks just outside of the stable by a small bundle and a flustered looking Josephine. Her hair was in disarray, her dress slightly muddy, and her face flushed. Lavellan was shocked and concerned at her obvious look of exhaustion. He was going to comment that she should relax for a couple of days , but his attention was derailed by the bundle of plaid-weave cloth clutch in her arms that squirmed and let out muffled noises of protest.

"As you wished, Inquisitor," she held out the bundle. A part of the yellow bundle fell away and Lavellan's eyebrow shot upward. Very puppy-like chubby red legs, short red tail and behind were staring back at him. Confusion and realization filtered through all at once and he leaped forward to save the upside-down pup.

"By the Gods, Jo! You're holding him the wrong way."

"Sorry, Lavellan, but that beast has been nothing but trouble for three days now. When I heard you were back, I just had to bring her to you."Josephine, with her hands now free, began pushing her hair back into place and attempted to smooth out wrinkles on her clothing.

"Ah, so a girl then. Maybe we can have pups, mhmm? I bet Cullen would love one." Lavellan let the large pup squirm around till she was seated firmly side ways in his arm, her head popping out from the cloth with a loud yip. Lavellan sucked in a breath.

A long, narrow pink scar traveled from her forehead, down over her left eye and the length of her short muzzle. Her left eye was cloudy and her right a piercing blue.

"What happened to her, Jo?" Lavellan demanded. He winced and gave her an apologetic look. He could hear the steel in his voice, and that shouldn't be put on Josephine.

Josephine clasped her hands in front of her for a minute, thinking. Then,"I do not know for sure, but I do know this. She was first spotted following one of the caravans to Skyhold. They ignored her until she started stealing food from some of the guards. After that, it gets a little foggy and somehow she ended up in Skyhold. I had just arrived back and read your note so I decided to scoop her up. When I inspected the wound it was infected. So, I had a Mage heal it."

Lavellan frowned at the explanation. He didn't understand how someone could harm the pup- any animal really that either wasn't there for food or fur. Sighing, Lavellan gave Josephine a small smile," Thank-you, Jo." He saw worry mar Josephie's face. "She's in good hands since you took her in and I'll continue to take care of her."

Josephine gave a soft smile of her own," Thank-you. She has grown on me, I guess. And you're welcome, Lavellan. Now, I have done as you asked. Dorian and most of the inner circle have not caught wind of her. May I ask why you wanted to keep her secret?"

Lavellan actually pouted and his ears drooped," Dorian probably won't let me keep her."

Josephine looked amused, her lips pursed and the corners of her lips quirking up, "And you know this how?"

Lavellan lifted both eyebrows, ears going up too. "I…ah, I don't? I just assumed because his people generally called anything Ferelden 'barbarous'." He gave a shrug.

"He might surprise you, Lavellan. Now I have papers to sign and letters to send. If you need me, you know where I am." With that she nodded politely and left him at the stables.

Lavellan smiled down at the pup and walked back to Jolly's stall," So, pup, what should we call you? Nehn? Pretty-baby? Nah to long-" A loud, impatient huff from the Hart," Jolly. What should I name her?" Lavellan held the pup out for Jolly to see.

The Hart leaned in to breath deeply. Sneezing, Jolly turned her head away snootily.

"Hey, play nice. She's going to be traveling with us from now on."

A whining keen was her reply.

The pup growled and yipped at Jolly's lack of interest, as if to say,' _Hey, I am cute! Pay attention to me!'_

Lavellan chuckled when Jolly turned back towards the pup with ears flipped up and a snort of steamy air."That got your attention, huh?"

The pup yipped happily and squirmed in his grip. Laughing, Lavellan set the pup on the ground and tossed the yellow blanket over the stall door. Appraising the pup, Lavellan patted her red head. She had four white socks and a white underbelly. Everything else was a dark red that disturbingly reminded Lavellan of old blood. Her small tail wagged excitedly as she stared back at Lavellan. His stomach twisted in anger and heartache when he looked at the scar and milky white eye again. Running a thumb over the scar spanning under her eye, he mumbled out," I'm sorry this happened to you, girl. I wish I could help but…I don't know any way to fix this." The pup only tilted her head, giving him a quizzical look. Lavellan huffed a laugh,"You sure are cute, though."

A snort from Jolly and a happy yip from the pup.

"So,pup, you need a name." Lavellan grabbed his chin for a second. Snapping his fingers he proudly proclaimed," Rouge! That's a perfect name, girl. Means red." The pup,Rouge, yipped yet again and jumped in a circle. "I'll take that you like it." Ruffling Rouge's small head, Lavellan looked up at Jolly," What do you say, J? Rouge fits her perfectly."

An indifferent shake of an antlered head was all the approval he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
